Entre la espada y el chucho
by Delicious Lemmon Pie
Summary: James les quiere a ambos. Quiere volar hasta el infinito junto a Canuto envueltos en sensaciones que no pueden describir, y luego volver a casa y besar a Lily en la frente. Sirius/James, James/Lily. Antes titulado "Tres son multitud".
1. De a uno

_ATENCIÓN: Esta historia antes se llamaba "Tres son multitud", le he cambiado el título y el summary al subir el segundo capítulo porque los que tenía no me gustaban para nada. Aún no estoy conforme con el título, estoy abierta a sugerencias. Saludos._

Esta viñeta ha sido escrita para la comunidad de LJ _Jeux à trois, _y es la primera de una serie de tres. Aún no he decidido si hacer que sea James/Sirius James/Lily, o Sirius/James/Lily, si tienen alguna sugerencia, díganmela en su review, que será bienvenida!

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es de Rowling, blah, blah, blah. Sé muy bien que si el fandom fuera mío la mitad de los personajes serían gays.

**De a uno.** _Sirius/James._

James se ha despertado esa mañana empalmado. Le ha pasado otras veces, por supuesto, tantas que le es imposible llevar la cuenta. Pero esta vez es distinto, esta vez el objeto de su deseo dista mucho de aquella chica con melena de fuego y ojos color esmeralda, ¡joder, esta vez ni siquiera es una chica!

Se voltea y dirige la mirada hacia la cama de su izquierda, donde Sirius duerme sin inmutarse ante los pensamientos de su amigo. A James le es imposible no fijarse en el mechón de cabello que le cae despreocupadamente sobre el puente de la nariz, en ese hilillo de baba que se pierde tras su mandíbula, o en el camino de vello que se exhibe sobre su pecho desnudo y se esconde bajo el elástico de la ropa interior. _"El jodido Sirius Black no se dignaría a taparse ni en pleno Diciembre"._

Estar allí acostado, empalmado y observando de _esa_ forma al Black hace que se sienta como un salido. Como un jodido salido que se excita con su mejor amigo, su hermano. No puede evitar pensar que está casi rozando el incesto.

No recuerda en qué momento deslizó la mano por debajo de las sábanas y comenzó a frotarse por encima del calzoncillo, o cuándo éste pasó a ser un estorbo y decidió quitárselo; lo que sí recuerda es haber imaginado que la mano que le acariciaba con tanto ímpetu era la de Sirius, que los gemidos que apenas se oían eran suyos también y que aquello que hacía no era una aberración.

Sólo después de correrse James piensa en Lily, o más bien en lo que ella pensaría si se enterara de lo que acaba de suceder entre su novio y el durmiente Sirius. Pero es de madrugada y en unas horas tiene que volver a clase, así que Cornamenta desconecta la mente y se duerme de la misma forma que se ha despertado: pensando en Canuto.

* * *

><p>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ¡dejen su comentario!<p>

Limona.


	2. De a dos

**Disclaimer:** Ni soy millonaria, ni rubia, ni inglesa, ni dueña de Harry Potter.

Esta viñeta la escribí en respuesta a la tabla compañía de la comunidad de LiveJournal "Jeux a trois" (excelente comunidad, si se me permite decirlo). Consta de tres capítulos y es sobre James y su relación con Sirius y Lily. El primer capi me quedó medio p0rn, y este nada que ver... como verán me cuesta mantener el estilo (incluso habiendolos escrito con pocos de días de diferencia), más aún el hilo. Es por ello que cada capítulo es independiente del anterior. En fin, espero que lo disfruten, y si les gusta háganmelo saber!

* * *

><p><strong>Título: <strong>De a dos.

**Fandom:** Harry Potter.

**Claim:** James/Sirius James/Lily.

**Rating:** T.

* * *

><p>James se siente como una basura cuando piensa en Lily, en Sirius, o en cualquier cosa que pueda relacionarse a ellos, a los engaños o a los triángulos amorosos. Qué va, se tira la mitad del día sintiéndose una basura.<p>

Y es que cuando está con la pelirroja, haciéndose arrumacos, o proclamándole su inconmensurable amor, o incluso cuando están discutiendo sobre el ensayo de Encantamientos que debió entregar dos días atrás; no puede evitar pensar en él. En como sus bromas son más graciosas que las de ella, cómo su voz es menos chillona, su tono menos mandón y su mirada menos recriminadora.

No puede dejar de pensar en Sirius cada vez que está con Lily, cada vez que la mira, que le sonríe.

Aun así, James no se imagina un futuro alejado de su novia, un hogar que no la incluya o un hijo que no tenga los ojos verdes; porque con ella se siente a salvo, como en casa. Con Sirius, por el contrario, nada es seguro. Es todo pura adrenalina mezclada con otras hormonas menos populares que les hacen sentir de puta madre.

Y James les quiere a ambos. Quiere volar hasta el infinito junto a Canuto envueltos en sensaciones que no pueden distinguir, y luego volver a casa y besar a Lily en la frente. James lo quiere todo, pero no está seguro de poder tenerlo, entonces les engaña y se engaña a sí mismo, diciendo que está confundido, que sus hormonas han iniciado una revolución para destituir a la razón del poder, pero que pronto acabará. Que un día Sirius ya no será la causa de sus sueños más húmedos, o que Lily dejará de hacer que mil snitches revoloteen en su estómago. No quiere pensar en qué ocurrirá primero, pero sabe que algún día uno de los dos se irá definitivamente, y él podrá vivir en paz. O al menos eso cree.


End file.
